A New Destiny with Old enemies
by Themaidenvirgo
Summary: A old enemy has awoken. Serena must learn to control her powers and become Sailor Cosmos once more. Tough decisions will arise like she should awaken the scouts or trust her new friends and if rekindle her love with Darien or choose a new love.
1. A New Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Sky High

A/N. This is my first ever cross over I got the idea when my brother was watching Sky High and thought it would make a cool story. I hope you enjoy also working on a Inuyasha and SM cross over.

Will stronghold waited at the corner, where the bus to school would pick him up, for his girlfriend Layla. As he waited he thought back to his first freshmen year and wondered what adventures him and his friends would experience this year. But then again none would ever compare to his first years, after all the guy who should have been his greatest enemy for life, Warren Peace, became his best friend. The girl, he crushed on, Gwen Grayson, became not only his enemy but he also found out that she was in fact Major Pain, a forty-fifty year old woman, that he had kissed. Umm gross. And the girl he had been best friends with, Layla, became his girlfriend and a superiorhero herself even though she still refused to use her powers. What could possible top that? Well he was about to find out.

Finally he spotted Layla and another girl he didn't recognized was walking with he and they were both chatting away like they had known each other for years, but then again that was girls far you. The new girl had long silver hair swept up into a ponytail, bright blue eyes, and skin as pale as the moon. He honestly thought she had to be from another planet considering her features. At least, he thought, her clothes look like they came from this world she was wearing a pair of flair jeans, black and white skater shoes, and a pink and gray happy bunny hoodie.

"Oh, good we didn't miss the bus," said Layla. Will turned his attention to his girlfriend she was as beautiful as ever, she wore jeans, a green babydoll t-shirt and a pair of black boots. Her hair was done up in one of her favorite styles pigtails in each one she wore a white flower. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "This is Serena Tsukino, she is a new transfer student from Japan."

"Hi, I am Will Stronghold," he said shaking Serena's hand. Turning to Layla he asked, "What kept you normally your either here before me or knocking on my door, telling me to get a move on."

Layla's cheeks colored slightly, "I ran into some plants that need my help." Layla had powers over plants she could grow them with ease, help them if they were dying, and though she never told Will but he believed she could even talk to them. "Then I ran into Serena who was lost trying to find the bus stop."

This time it was Serena's turn to blush, "Yeah, even though my cousin, Mina, told me where to go I still got lost." The silver haired girl shrugged, "What can I say sometimes my sense of directions are off."

"Well, you both made it with five minutes to spare," said Will looking at his watch. He once again turned his attention to the new girl, taking a quick look around to make sure their was no one that could hear him. He asked her, "So, Serena, what powers do you have?"

Serena was surprised by the question she wasn't sure how he knew about her secret abilities her parents or her brother and sister didn't even know about them. Not even Mina knew about them and she told Mina everything.

Mina was a year older then Serena but they didn't let that little detail or the fact that Mina was Mina Aino child star get in the way of their friendship. Since Mina was twelve she was the star of a hit movie series called Sailor V. It was about a girl who was in fact a superherio, and Serena wanted to be just like her. Back in Japan her room was covered with posters of the young heroine and her shelves was overflowing with dolls and manga about the adventures of Sailor V.

Serena had a soft spot for anime, manga, and comics. Some of her favorites were Inyasha, X-men, anything that was girl power, and the comics featuring the Commander and Jet Stream. She liked to think that maybe one day if she ever learned to control her abilities that maybe she could be a real live superherio. But who was she kidding those things don't happen to real people, most likely she would end up as a side show freak.

"What powers I have no idea what you are talking about." said Serena her eyes darting side to side. She was looking for a place to run to just in case if Will and Layla were like some of those creepy people that a had attacked her back in Japan. Well they were beyond weird some would scream about a crystal and others would call her by different names like Serenity or Cosmos.

So when she got the letter saying she was excepted into a school here in the States Serena was relieved. She had begged her parents, Selen and Stephen, to let her go. The final decision was made when Serena's aunt Marion called saying they are moving to the same suburb that Serena's new school was located. So Serena's mother had relented and two weeks ago she moved here. Mina and her had spent those two weeks hanging out at the shopping, playing video games, at the local arcade, checking out the hot guys, and eating at the Paper Lantern.

There was a cute bus boy that worked at the Paper Lantern that Serena crushed on right away by the name of Warren Peace. She thought his name was funny is sounded like War and Peace, her first thought was that his parents had to be hippies to name him that. Not like her parents was any better her full name was Serena Usagi Tsukino. Ok maybe not that bad if didnr know what Usagi meant.

"You are going to Sky High, right?" asked Will.

"Yeah, I got a letter saying I was excepted." Serena was still ready to run if she had too.

"Well then, Serena, you must have some powers," said Layla. "Me, I can manipulate plant life." Layla proved this by making the nearby flowered bloom.

"And I have superhuman strength and I can fly," Will added. He made his self hover a few feet above the ground.

Serena looked from one to the other wondering if she should trust them, she finally sighed and decided to answer them. "Well you see I can do a little bit of everything."

Layla gave her a puzzled look but before Serena could go into detail a normal looking yellow school bus pulled up to the curb and opened it's door. The man behind the steering wheel smiled at Will and Layla.

"Hey, Will and Layla good to see you," the driver said.

"Hey, Ron," they said together and went to find some empty

Serena stepped on the bus, riding a bus to school was new to her over in Japan they would with ride a bike or walk, or in Serena's case run as it was most days she was running late.

"A newbie, huh," Ron said, giving her a friendly smile. "I am Ron Wilson."

"I am Serena Tsukino," she said given him a slight bow of her head.

"Well, Serena, find a seat you are in for a fun ride," Ron winked at her and closed the doors behind

Serena took a seat next to Layla, Will was in the seat in back of them and thankfully neither one asked her anymore questions.

Fifteen minutes later Serena was standing looking up at Sky High School that floated in the sky. She couldn't believe it this had to be a dream but every time she pinched herself she didn't wake up. And the bus drive here it was a ride alright, but she isn't sure she would call it fun there was a few times that she thought she was going to die considering they went of a interstate ramp that was closed. It was closed for good reason too, it just ended and dropped off to a fifty foot drop. Lucky the bus had rocket boosters or something like that.

Will came up behind her, "Well, Serena, welcome to Sky High, school for superherios."

Coming out of her shock Serena looked at Will, "You mean they are real."

Both Layla and Will gave her a dumbfounded look. This girl really confused them first Serena denied that she had powers, then she wouldn't tell them what they were, now she was asking if heroes were real. Either this girl was giving them a run for their money, or Serena was completely clueless.

"Of course they are real isn't your parents heroes?" asked Will.

"No, they are not," said Serena. She thought about her family, her mom and dad were normal. They ran a temple where her mother was the priestess, and her dad helped by selling good luck charms. Selen tried to train her in the arts of a priestess but Serena failed and where she completely sucked at it her sister Selina excelled at it. And her older brother Chad was a down right geek, who only passions in life was studying and music.

"Why are yours?" Serena asked. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, her eyes growing big with excitement. "Don't tell me your parents are Steve and Josie Stronghold also known as The Commander and Jet Stream."

Will gave her a beaming smile and with all the pride he had he said, "Yeah, they are"

"Wicked cool. I have every one of their comics. Is there a possibility that I can meet them?" Serena kept asking one question after another Will or Layla could only get in a yes or a no before she would move onto the next on. "Is Sailor V real?"

Finally she stops, thought Will. When Serene paused for few minutes waiting for one of them to answer. "No, she isn't real," said Layla.

"Yeah, I should have known that since my cousin Mina is the actress that play her, but hey a girl could only hope right," said Serene a little disappointed.

This time it was Layla's turn to get excited, she loved the Sailor V movies and manga. She had seen and now owned all the movies and had all the manga. But now to find out that her new friend was the cousin of her favorite actress this day had turned out to be a awesome one. "No way, your cousin is Mina Aino?"

"Yep, the one and only. She decided to take a break from filming for a little bit and be just a normal teen," said Serene. "If you ever want to hang out with us let me know. Mina is cool she isn't like some of the young actresses and let her fame go to her head."

"Oh sure, that would be a blast."

At that time Principal Powers and Coach Boomer came out to address the students. Principal Linda Powers scanned the students until she spotted the one that had peeked her interest from the moment she found out the girl was going to attend her school. When she saw the pale haired girl with the luminous blue eyes she smiled and thought to her self, so Cosmos the keeper of the stars you have been awaken after all, lets hope this doesn't mean what I think it does.

*******please review*******


	2. A Disastrous Power Performance

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Sky High.

ENJOY!

"Students can I have your attention, please," shouted Coach Boomer. He was looking forward to what was to come he enjoyed the first day of school and seeing all the new students powers and whether they became heroes or sidekicks. He also enjoyed training them and watching them blossom into full fledged heroes or sidekicks.

Serene turned her attention to the man yelling she guessed right away he was some form of gym teacher judging by his clothes. Her attention was then turned to the woman next him. She was tail with long dark hair pulled up into a bun, a little stern looking and dressed in a black skirt and black jacket. But what struck Serena as odd was that the woman seemed to be staring right at her. Once again, Serena became suspicious she locked eyes with the woman and Serena then knew that she was right the strange woman was staring at her. Wanting to know what the woman wanted Serena focused her power she felt the familiar warm in the center of her forehead. She sent out a thread of telepathy but was surprised when she was blocked. Serena tried again and this time she caught a thought but not the one she wanted.

"Serena, we will talk soon and I mean you no harm," the thought was sent back to her.

Seeing that she wasn't getting any where that way Serena turned to Will. "Will, who are those people?"

"That's Coach Boomer and Principal Powers, Boomer is also known as Sonic Boom and I am not sure if Principal Powers has a nuance but I do know she can turn into a comet and teleport that way any other powers that she may have I sm not sure," he explained.

"All freshmen and new students please fallow Principal Powers and I to the gym, the rest of you have your schedules report to your first class," said Coach Boomer.

"Serena good luck," said Layla. "We will see you at lunch."

"Yeah, good luck," Will called over his shoulder.

Serena watched them go and disappeared into the school, turning she saw that most every one else was gone. Quickly she caught up with the others and was the last in the gym. She took seat next to a rather nerdy looking girl.

Coach Boomer waited waited for everyone to be seated, "Now once your name is called you will come forward and show us your power. You will then be sorted into either the category a hero or a sidekick. Lets begin Davidson, Sarah."

The girl next to Serena rose. She walked up to Coach Boomer touched his hand and in a a few seconds there was two Coaches.

"Is that all?" asked the real Coach Boomer.

The other Coach Boomer shook his head, then opened his month and sonic waves erupted from his month.

"Well, we have our first hero."

The girl change back to herself and took a seat on the other side of the gym, after a while several others had joined her where two groups had formed

"Tsukino, Serena."

Serena came forward and stood in front of the two teachers. She was unsure which powers she should show them, "What do you want to see, I have several powers?"

Principal Powers smiled at her, "Show us your most impressive ones."

Nodding Serena sent up a quick pray that ever thing would work out how it is suppose to. She started out conjuring a small ball of fire in her hands, but Serena soon saw that Coach Boomer was not to impressed so she decided to have it grow bigger and that is where it all turned bad.

The fire ball exploded sending small fire balls every where students had to dive out of the way to avoid being burned. Serena quickly tried to summon her water element, but instead of water lightening shot from her right at the students. Seeing them in danger Serena threw up shield only to have the lightening shoot off that right towards her.

In a shower of white feathers, white angel wings sprang from Serena's back and she launched her self in the air. Serena then saw the bolt of lightning heading towards the two teachers quickly she summoned another shield. Once again, the bolt headed towards her she dodged it and it went out one of the windows shattering it.

Serena landed softly on the gym floor her wings fluttering once before returning to where they came from. The water sprinklers had taken care of the small fires but now the students and teachers cloths and hair were was silent and Serena could feel their eyes staring into her. Finally Principal Powers spoke up, "I think we will break for lunch and continue this afterwards."

Not saying a word to her both the teachers and the other students left the gym. Head down and tears in her eyes Serena picked up her bag. She knew she had ruined any chance she may have had to learn to control her powers. She mad her way to the cafeteria. She picked out her lunch and then found her way over to Will and Layla, who were setting with three other students. Layla introduced them to her as Ethan, Zach, and Maj, Serena gave them a weak smile.

Thinking she wouldn't be here much longer Serena sat down and quietly ate. Layla noticed her new friend was not as chipper as she was this morning. She decided to ask Serena what was wrong.

"Serena, what's up you look up set?" asked Layla.

Serena burst out into tears, "I don't think i will be her much longer."

"Why do you say that?" asked Will.

Serena told them what had happened about the the whole thing. The whole time tears streamed down her face. "So you see, I can't control my power. I try so hard but my power is like a swirl of colors and it is hard to pick out the right color for my elemental powers. So since i can't control my power they are going to kick me out, I am a danger to the others."

Layla gave a small laugh and put her arm around Serena's shoulders, "I wouldn't worry about that, I don't think you will be kicked out if you had to keep your powers a secret from your family you never got the chance to practice. I had years to develop my control over plants."

"Yeah, your here to learn they don't expect you to be able to do much your first day,"

said Will.

Sniffing, Serena wiped the tears away, "You think then they are going to let me stay?"

"Oh yeah, from what you told us you have a huge amount of power they won't kick you out not when you could end up in the hands of a villain, who could use that power for total annihilation," Maj said giving the girl a reassuring smile.

Serena perked up some and started to eat her food with more enthusiasm. I hope they are right, I think I can finally be able to be my self, she thought. And then in a matter of a few seconds her day went from being completely in the toilet, to the sun shining brightly.

The guy the Serena had a crush on came walking over to their table. Oh my, he is gorgeous, Serena thought. Warren's hard was down just brushing his shoulders with red streaks in it. He was wearing black baggy pants, black shirt, and his black leather jacket. He caught Serena's gaze and gave her a rougish smile. He said hello to everyone but stopped at Serena. "And you are?" he asked giving her another one of his smiles.

Serena gave him a shy smile, "Serena Tuskino."

"Oh, so you are the girl with the unique power that everyone has been talking about." Serena blushed at his comment. "I am a pyro, too, but from what I heard you also throw lighting and have angel wings. What else can you do, Sparky?"

The others has been wanting to ask her the same thing but since Serena was a little upset no one had asked her but leave it to Warren to

"Well, I can control the four elements, Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. I can also call on lightening and light based attacks, I can heal myself and others. Speed up or freeze time, that gets a little messy though I don't like using that. I can also cast shields around people, and as Warren mentioned I have angel wings," Serena said hoping that now they wouldn't go running for the hills.

They were all speechless, and wondering why this girl could have all this power. They were also wondering if they should be afraid of her, if for some reason Serena turned into a super villain with all the superheroes and sidekicks put together they wouldn't be able to stop her.

Layla decided that she couldn't let the fear of her new friends powers be the deciding factor in her friendship with Serena. She knew Serena needed a friend or friends that understood her. And besides they had all been wrong about Warren, head turned out to be a nice guy. "Wow, Serena I bet that once you learn to control your powers you could do some awesome things."

"I hope your right, Layla, I just hope Import hurt any one in the process of learning how to my powers control," Serena said.

"Hey, Sparky like Hippy here said you just need practice. If you want I could help you with your fire, fire wont hurt me,"said Warren giving Serena a one pf smiles that made most girls melt.

"You would help me?" Serena burst into tears when everyone at the table nodded. Back in Japan she had friends but none that she could be herself around and hiding her powers from people always seemed like she was hiding a important part of her. "Thank you, all."

"Now, all we need is a place where we can use our powers and not be exposed or hurt anything. Anyone has a idea where we could do that?" asked Warren, looking at everyone at the table.

"I know we could do it at my house my mom and dad has that training room in the basement," said Will.

RING!The bell rung ending lunch they all decided to meet up at Will's place later. They all went off in different in directions, Serena went back to the gym and continued to watch every one else being sorted. She sat by herself some of the other students were afraid of her powers and Serena understood why because she would have been too if it was someone else.

Principal Powers sat at her desk in her office and looked at the file on her desk. I was thick and overflowing with pictures and information about one girl. Serena Tuskino to be exact. She looked at the picture on the front of the file and wondered how the girl could of passed for human with her pale hair and skin and luminous blue eyes. "Cosmos, I wish you weren't awakened this could only mean that Chaos has also been awakened."

"So, you really think this girl is Cosmos?" asked a voice. And then in the corner of the room a cloud of pink smoke swirled, a woman with long pink hair that touched the swept the floor and garnet colored eyes stepped from the smoke. She was wearing a long white dress with yellow circles on the top. From her back sprouted white feathered wings and in the middle of her forehead glowed a crescent moon. In her hands were a silver staff with a silver with a garnet colored orb that sat on top of it.

******sorry had to leave you hanging. Please review and i promise i will try and get another chapter up I am going try yo find a way to write Darien into the story not sure if he and Serena will end up together in this lifetime please don't hate if they don't, i think i figured out how to write the generals in but think i will rename them. Also please read my two other stories A Long Ago Memory and the Zodiac Scouts. ******


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

_**Disclamier : I don't own SM or Sky High.**_

_**Thanks to all who has read and reviewed my story enjoy the new chapter.**_

_**Practice Makes Perfect **_

Finally, the final bell rang Serena was happy hear it since she knew she was going to meet up with her new friends, at first she was ok with the stares and whispers but after awhile they got old. Picking up her back pack a shadow fell over her she looked up to see Coach Boomer looming over her. 'Oh here we go my friends were wrong they are going to give me the boot and then I have to go back to Tokyo where the wierdos are. God, my life sucks.'

"Ms. Tuskino, earlier today we didn't't get the chance to assign you to a class. After discussing it with Principal Powers we have decided that you will be classified as a hero. Welcome to Sky High," he said and handed her a piece of paper with her class schedule on it. "I will see you first thing tomorrow for Flight 101."

Serena watched him walked away with a excited grin she shoved the paper in her bag. She took off running not paying attention due to her excitement she barreled right into a guy, sending them both to floor. The guy wrapped his arms around her in order to take most of the impact.

"Whoa, there Sparky. Where's the fire?" asked the laughing voice of Warren. Serena looked up into the the eyes of her the guy she had a crush on.

** "Sorry, Warren, I didn't see you there." A blush crept into her cheeks pinking them. Serena had always been a bit of a klutz. Her brother and sister would pick on her horribly about it.**

** "Hey, no prob, but you might want to get off me so we don't miss the bus."**

** Serena's blush deepen but she picked rolled off him and got to her feet, she hekd out her hand and helped Warren to his feet. They left and headed for the bus unknown to them two sets of eyes watched them leave the school grounds. **

** Principal Powers looked at the woman in front, the woman didn't look a day over twenty two. She smiled at the young woman, "Hello Sailor Crono Moon. And yes, I do belive we have finally found Cosmos. And a good thing too, I can feel Chaos growing in power." **

** Principal Powers pressed the consealment earring and in her place stood a woman wearing a gold and yellow sailor fuku with hair that started out blond that faded into a deep red and brushed her ankles. **

** Sailor Crono Moon smiled at her friend once enemy. They were the only ones that remained from the past. "So you can feel Chaos growing in power, Galaxia."**

** "Yes, as its host once I can feel it getting closer. It is already affecting the supervillians, and I believe it has already found its host." Galaxia handed Crono Moon Serena's file.**

** Crono Moon looked at the picture for several seconds, "Looks like her, but are you really sure we have been wrong in the past?"**

** "I am sure. When she used her powers I saw the mark of Cosmos flare on her forehead," Galaxia took the file back, "Now, because of the threat and the fact Serena hasn't learned to control her powers, I was hoping you would help keep a watch on her."**

** Crono Moon thought for a minute. She had other duties like protecting the Time Gate and watching the Time Line, but it was lonely. Yes she had the three talking cats, Luna, Artemis, and Diana, to keep her company. But she wanted to have contact with the others and if this person was Cosmos then it was her mother reborn.**

** "I will do it, but I am bringing Luna and Artemis with me. Diana can watch the Time Gate, and I am only a poof away if something goes wrong."**

** "They can also help watch over her outside of school when one of us can't. I figure your cover could be a teacher here, teaching a new class," Galaxia handed her another file filled with what Crono Moon needed for her to be a teacher. "I figure your class could be myths and legends."**

** Crono Moon flipped open the file and looked through the papers. She had to hand it to Galaxia she was almost as good as herself putting a fake ID file together. And Crono Moon had learned from the best the former keeper of the Time Gate, Sailor Pluto. Crono Moon remembered that day long ago when Sailor Pluto asked her to take over the Time Gate and Time Line, so she could fade like the rest to be reborn.**

"All right, I guess I will see you tomorrow." And with that Crono Moon vanished in her pink cloud of smoke.

Not to far away in a rundown warehouse a man filled with the dark energy of Chaos, stood before his two followers. "So, once again you have failed me. How many times do I have to tell you two how important it is to find Cosmos before she comes into power!"

"We tried, my lord, but I am sure we are close to finding her. I mean we were able to track her here," the man named Baron Battle said.

Chaos turned and threw a ball of dark energy at Baron Battle. Hitting him in the chest he flew across the room slamming into the wall. Baron Battle laid there for several seconds, finally he rose and to his feet and wiped the blood that trinkled from the corner of his mouth.

"You have one more chance to find the girl, the next time you fail don't come back," said Chaos. He turned his back to the two. 'Cosmos, your star seed was the one that got away so long ago this time it will be mine.'

Baron Battle vanished, back at his apartment he changed to his civilian from as Daniel Peace. He picked up a picture of a sun kissed blond haired woman holding a baby with rich dark hair. They were the reason he had joined up with man calling his self Chaos. He justed wanted one more chance to see them again.

Serena entered through the kitchen door, after grabbing a couple cookies and saying hi to Anita the Aino's cook and house keeper, she headed up the stairs. She entered her room to find Mina in their adjoining bath room applying make-up. Mina had already changed out of her school unform and had put on a pair of jeans and a soft pink cami with a brighter pink over lay.

Mina went to a private school for rich and famous kids. She was a little jealous of her cousin, since Serena could go to public school and not have to worry about people trying to get pictures of her. She did have a few girls ask for autograph. A lot of the dents at her school knows what it is like to be famous or have a famous parents. So they tend to leave the other students alone, but Mina didn't mind signing a few autographs. Yes she as famous but she had never let it go to her head.

"Hey Sere, you want to hit the mall?" Mina asked entering Serena's room.

"Umm, actually I am suppose to meet up with some friends."

"Oh," Mina said. She looked down disappointed Serena never left her out of things.

Seeing Mina upset Serena decided to invite her along that maybe it would be time to let someone in her family see what she could do. "You can come with if you want." Mina lite up instantly, "Anyways, my friend Layla is dining to meet you."

After changing her clothes to some old ones, Serena didn't want to ruin her new stuff, and grabbing a change of clothes, just encase she singed the ones she was wearing, they left.

"Well, you know I made some new friends, did you?" Serena asked her cousin. It was a dumb question considering Mina could befriend just about anyone.

"Yeah there was these three girls I meant. One Amy, her mom is a famous Doctor, and Amy hopes to be just like her one day and that girl has to be the smartest in the class. Then there is Leta her parents are both famous cooks and she isn't so bad either she brought some cookies and all I can say is yum."

Serena had to giggle, just like her Mina had a sweet tooth as well. And the girl could talk a mile a minute. "Who is the third, you said there was three?"

"Oh, you know the singer Raye?"

"Really, you so have to get her autograph for me. Please please, Mina."

This time it was Mina's turn to giggle, "I will ask her, but Raye isn't like me she kinda likes to be left alone."

"Well, if you can't get it that's fine I don't want you to lose her friendship." Serena knew how important it was to Mina to have friends, there was a lot of people who tried to use Mina's fame for their own gain. " So, what about guys any cute ones."

"There is one he is a senior his name is Darien Shields. He is some huge bike and car racer."

They continued chating, Serena told her about her knew friends leaving out the part that her friends had super powers. They rounded a corner and saw three girls waking towards them.

Mina grabbed Serena hand, "Those are the four I was telling you about. Hey girls what are you doing here." she called to them. Mina introduced them to Serena.

"We are going to the Crown Arcade for a milk shake, then we are going to Raye's to hang out. You two want to join us?" asked Leta.

"Well, I am suppose to meet up with some of my friends, but if Mina wants to that's fine," said Serena.

"Are you sure, Sere?" asked Mina.

"Yeah, go. We were working on a school project." Serena was relieved she wanted to tell Mina about her power but was afraid of what her cousin would think of her. They waved good bye saying they see each other later.

A little while later, Serena arrived at Will's house. Will answered the door and invited her in.

"Everyone is in the kitchen, and Warren brought some extra help to wait until you see them they are totally awesome," he said as he lead her to the kitchen. There Layla and Warren sat with four other.

"Let me introduce you to the Elemental Lords as the call themselves," said Warren. "This is Kenyon, Zeek, Jayden, and Nemo."

Serena looked at Warren confused, she was unsure what these four were here for and what Warren had told them about her. She also felt like she knew these guys, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "What are they doing here?

"Well, you see they each can control a elemental power. Jayden controls fire like i do, Nemo lightning, Zeek ice, and Kenyon has a light based power. I asked them to help."

"You did tell them that my powers are unstable?"

"We are aware of the risk, Serena, and we are willing to help you," the one named Kenyon said. Serena turned her attention to him she studied his face trying to figure out how she knew him. Kenyon hair was a silver blond tied at the nap of his neck and hung down to the middle of his back and piercing icy blue eyes. He was also tall well over six foot and heavily built. To put it simply, he was hot but not Serena's type. Now Mina, on the other hand would go gaga over him, Serena thought.

"Yes, Serena helping out beautiful girls are our jobs, by the way have any cute single girlfriends," the short haired one Jayden asked giving her a wink.

Nemo smacked him on the back of his head, this caused Jayden to throw a punch back. What could have lead to a full out wrestling match was quickly stopped by Zeek and Kenyon.

"Nemo how many times have we told you not to hit Jay in the head he already has some missing brain cells," said Zeek in a calm voice. Everyone laughed.

Serena turned to Warren who was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "Sorry, they get like this," Warren paused for several seconds, "often. So it is up to you if you want these guys to help out or not. But I think it would be a good idea if they do, I can't explain it but I have a feeling we are going to need all the help we can get. Something is coming, something big and dangerous."

A/N Review and keep watching for the next chapter promise it will be here soon. And just so you know the Elemental Lords are the Generals I wanted to give them different names since they were reborn as well and i will explain later why they have their powers but not every one else.


	4. myths and legends

Disclaimer**: I don't own SM or SH. **

**Thank you to those who has read and review I think this may be the longest chapter yet. So enjoy. **

"So Warren, when did you become psychic? teased Jayden. They were just getting done helping Serena and after several trys she had finally got it. Warren and Jayden had decided that the next time they got together that they would teach her to how to throw it.

"I am not psychic Jay, but I have been getting strange feelings ever since my mom came this summer." Warren's mother Angel had came back from her the war she was helping to fight. She had help discover some new powers he had buried deep inside of him. Warren hadn't let his friends know what he had learned. Angel had told him that his fire as just one his powers the one he inherited from his dad, and that it had come easy due to the fact that Warren was angry a lot of the time and it was triggered by his anger.

"Oh yeah been having funny feelings huh, well I know I am a good looking guy but sorry I don't swing that way. And since Warren is gay that means I can hit on you, Serena right." Jayden gave Serena a wink and blew her a kiss.

"You know when Warren beats the crap out of you I don't want to hear you whine," said Kenyon. Jayden had a knack for annoying Warren, well anyone for that matter, to the point where most of the time Jayden would end up with some sort of injury.

Kenyon looked at his three friends they had been friends as long as they all could remember. How had they stayed friends through their teenage years he wasn't sure they were all different. He himself was the quit and laid back. Jayden was the perverted ladies man, who couldn't let a girl pass with out trying to pick them up. Many times Jayden wore red hand prints on his cheek.

Zeek was the brains of the four. He always had his nose stuck in a book or was studying something. And while he was as tall as Kenyon, he. was not a body builderbut what muscles he did have was built and strong. Right now Zeek was working on a way to channel their powers into weapons. And if there was anyone who could figure that out it was Zeek.

Then there was Nemo the athlete and playboy of the group. There wasn't a sport that he didn't excel at. But there was a secret about him that Nemo hoped no one knew about him. While he was at home on a playing field, a court, or a rink, he was also at home in the kitchen baking up goodies and such. And with his tan skin and rich auburn shoulder length hair all he had to do was smile at a girl and they fell over him, which drove Jayden nuts.

Being as different as they were there was something that drew the group together and bonded them together stronger then and blood tie could.

"That's fine Kenyon, when he wakes up with a shaved head he will know why," said Warren. Warren walked up behind Jayden and made a buzzing nose while tugging on his hair.

Jayden jumped up and ran up the stairs shouting, "Warren I will kill you if screwed up my hair." He barreled pas Will's parents who were coming down to see what Will and his friends were up to.

"Will, what was that all about?" asked Josie. She smiled at her son and his friends seeing a few new faces.

"Oh, nothing just one of Warren friends." Will introduced every one to his parents and told them about Serena and that they were practicing. "I hope you both don't mind, I would have asked if we could use the training room, but you weren't home."

"No, that's fine son that's why we built it," said Steve. "But it is getting late I think it is time for your friends to get home."

Serena who had been speechless up until this point said, "It was very nice to have meet you both. I have every comic that was ever create about you."

"Well, it is always nice to meet a fan." Josie really liked the bubbley girl, she thought it was ashame that Serena had to hide who she was even from her family. "If you like some mornings Will and I go flying, you can join us if you like."

"Wow, flying with Jetstream, of course I will join you." Serena glanced at her watch and her eyes about bugged out of her head when she saw the time. "Oh no, I am so late for dinner." Grabbing up her bag Serena ran out of the Stronghold's house.

Serena hoped her aunt wasn't going to be to upset. Family dinners was one thing that Marion insisted on having, since Mina was busy with her acting and her Uncle David was a highly successful business man.

Entering her house Serena dropped her bag and hurried to the diningroom, "Sorry I am late, Aunt Mar," said Serena taking her seat next to Mina.

"It is ok, dear, Mina told us you were working on a school project. So tell us about your day and school, Serena."

/

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, Serena rolled out of bed actually excited for school. Which was funny since up until now school was a total bore to her, but can you really count Sky High as a school.

Serena decided on a pair of skinny jeans with rips in them, a black cami and a bright pink and black zebra printed top over that. To complete the outfit she added a pink feather extension to her hair she left down and a pair of pink pumps with skulls and spikes. She applied some pink lip stain but no other make up.

Grabbing a donut of the counter she left through the kitchen door waving good-bye to Mina. She walked to the bus stop both Layla and Will was already there waiting.

"So are you ready for your first real day of school?" asked Will.

"You bet I can't wait." Serena pulled out her schedule and looked at for what had to be the millionth time this morning.

Will and Layla glanced at her schedule too, curious to see what classes they may have together. Of course Will and Serena would have flight together with couch Boomer. And it looked as if all of them would have the new class myths and legends with the new teacher Rini Moon.

"I wonder what this new class is all about and who is this Rini Moon. Have you ever head of her Will?" asked Layla. she figure Will may have heard of her since his parents knew just about ever hero there was.

"No, Mom or Dad has never said anything about this person, I guess we will all find out."

The bus pulled up and the three continued to chat until they arrived at school. Warren was waiting for them he gave Serena a smile that made her blush. "Hey, Sparky you ready to get to class?"

"Umm, are forgetting that Serena's first class is Flight?" asked Layla.

"Yeah, I know, Hippy, lets just say i learned a few tricks over the summer."

The bell rang and the students all ran to get to class on time. Taking a deep breath Serena followed Warren and Will to the flight practice field. There was a handful of students there waiting to began. Her heart was pounding Serena hoped she could do this without a disaster.

Coach Boomer strolled across the field. "Everyone in the air, we are going to do simple airiobatics."

Serena watched as everyone took to the air some were like Will and could just fly by sheer will power while others had wings, but none were as pretty as her snowy white angel wings.

"You coming, Sparky?" asked Warren. Wings made of flames formed from his back, making Wil l gape at him. " Told you I learned a few new things, Stronghold."

"Tuskino I saidin the air, " Coach Boomer said behind her.

"Couldn't I just set this one out."

"Now!" Coach Boomer put some force behind his shout making her step back wards a few steps.

"Alright here goes." Serena dove to the depths were her power laid within her she could see the colorful strands and plucked the pinkish whitish one. In a shower of white feathers her wings sprang forth. One would think the large feathered wings would be heavy, but in fact the were light. This would be Serena's first time using them othere then for trying to escape the wack jobs back in Tokyo. Unsure really how to do this since most of the time using her wings were on impulse, she slowly launched herself into the sky.

Flight class was going great, Serena decided that this was going to be her favorite class by far. They went through some airiobatics and how to evade. She was surprised how easy it had come, she loved how flying made her feel so free.

"Alright, lets see how many of you can get through this," Coach Boomer revealed the flight course challenge, it was made up of all fire rings and all sorts of things. "Who wants to give it ago?"

A few braver students stepped forward, while Serena stepped back. She wanted nothing to do with that, she shuddered at the thought of what those fire rings would do to her wings.

"What do you say, Stronghold, I think I can get farther then you." Serena turned her attention to the two who had been challenging each other. "What do you say, Sparky, you joining us?"

"No way I am going to attempt that you guys can try," Serena held up her hands and backed away.

Will went first he made it past the first set of fire rings, made it to the first huge steel ball that swung back and forth on a chain, it hit his legs knocking him out of bounce. He landed and stood by Serena watching Warren go next.

Warren was doing great he made it past were Will had ended. Going through a few more fire rings, he stopped suddenly and right in front of another steel ball with spikes on it swinging faster then the last. The steel ball hit him and he plummeted to the ground, Warren rolled a couple times ending up on his back where he laid motionless.

Serena acting on impulse ran to him, she dove fast to her power depth and summoned her healing ability, she had only ever healed her self so she hoped it would work on Warren. Her body glowed a silver light and she felt the familiar warmth in the center of her forehead that she always felt when using her powers. She placed her hands just above Warren's chest and let her power flow from her body into his.

Everyone stood and watched in awe, they saw the gaping hole, where one of the spikes had punctured his chest, close.

Warren blinked open his eyes he placed a hand on top of Serena's. "You can stop now, Sparky."

Serena opened her own eyes, gave Warren a weak smile and collapsed on top of him.

/

Daniel Peace, aka Baron Battle, felt the surge of power in the wrist cuff that Chaos had given. Quickly he followed the power trail before it vanished. He ended up in a familiar area and he knew where the girl he was sent to find was, at Sky High.

"Soon, Angel and Warren we will be a family again." Smiling her disappeared to report back to Chaos of his find.

/

Warren watched as Serena started to stir. She had been out for over two hours and in that time he had refused to move from her. He had paced and hovered over Nurse Spex whenever she took Serena's vitals. Which in turn she ordered Warren to sit down or leave.

Serena blinked open her eyes and smiled when she saw Warren, glad he was ok. "How are you feeling Serena?" Warren asked.

Serena beamed, " You know that is the first time you called me by my name?"

" Well don't get used to it, Sparky. You know if you were trying to ditch Mad Science with Professor Medulla, you didn't have to go this far."

Serena giggled at Warren's teasing causing Nurse Spex to come in to check on her patent. " How are you doing, Dear? Any dizziness?"

Serena instantly liked the grandmotherly woman. "I feel ok, no dizziness. What happened?"

"From what I could see, it seems that when you healed Warren that you weakened yourself. Has that ever happened before?"

"No, but then again I only ever healed myself."

"Hmmm," Nurse Spex thought for a minute. "Well next time you heal someone try to be careful you don't want to leave your self open to attack. Now, if you are up to it you can return to your classes, or you can either stay here and rest or go home."

"I think I will go to class, I feel ok." Serena didn't want to have to come up with a reason why she was home early to her aunt.

Serena and Warren joined their friends at lunch, where they all asked if Serena was ok.

"Serena, can I ask you something?" asked Will.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Earlier when you healed Warren their was a strange glowing mark on your forehead. And when you passed out it disappeared. What is it?" Will had to admit, while he liked Serena a lot and she was a good friend, but the girl got stranger and stranger.

" Yeah, I saw it too. But I thought I thought I was see things due to passing out," Warren added.

"What did it look like?" Serena wasn't sure what they were talking about. While she always felt a warmth, it wasn't unpleasant, actually it was comforting in a way. But she was unaware of any marks or symbols, since she never used her powers in front a mirror.

Will handed her a piece of paper on it was a sketch of a eight point star. Serena stared at it for awhile, it was very familiar to her. "I'm not sure what it means, it seems familiar but I don't know."

"I wonder what it means," said Layla studying Wills sketch.

"Maybe it means that Serena is a alien," said Zach holding up his hand in a Vulcan sign from Star Trek.

Everyone laughed at Zach's joke, and the bell rang ending lunch the group of friends walked to the only class they all had together the new class Myths and Legends.

They entered the classroom where a pink hair young woman, with granet colored eyes meant them with a smile. "Please take a seat anywhere."

The group all took seats next to one another Layla was on Serena's left and Warren on her right.

After the other students filed in and took their seats the class began.

Perched on her desk Rini started the off the class by introducing herself."Hello, everyone as you may have already guessed I am Rini Moon, but you can call me Rini, no Miss Moon please it makes me feel old." Rini laughed at her own joke because in fact that since she was the Guardian of the Time Gate she was in fact several thousands years old.

"In this class you will learn about some of the legendary heroes and the myths about them. You will be graded on tests only, you will be given a study guide each week it is up to you to finish it. You won't be graded on it but it covers everything on the test." Rini passed out the papers.

"Now, we will began with our first hero, Sailor Moon. I know you have all heard of Sailor V, played by the young actress Mina Aino." A lot of the students nodded. "Well, I believe that the writer created Sailor V based on one of Sailor Moon's allies and friends Sailor Venus but we will get her allies later on."

"There are four parts of her story today, I will try and cover the first part. This part takes place during a time known as the Silver Mellinum a very long time ago. During this time a kingdom and a great civilization lived on the Moon. This kingdom was known as the White Moon Kingdom, it was ruled by a genital queen named Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity had a daughter, and as Lunarian royal costum to name the first born daughter after the child's mother, so her name was Princess Serenity. Queen Serenity raised her daughter to follow in her footsteps."

A girl with long blonde hair raised her and asked "How do you know this stuff when none of us have never heard this stuff?" Serena could tell the girl was stuck up and from what Will and the others told her she was. Her parents were on the Hero's council that judge the villains that came before them. Her and her friends would tease Warren that her father was the one who sentenced his father to the three life terms.

"Well, Autumn, you can say I am a historian and I have been around longer then you can imagine. Now may I continue?" Rini did when the girl gave her a nod and a 'whatever' under her breath. "Alright, well while there was a princess of the Moon there was also a princess for each planet Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uraus, Neptune, and Pluto."

One of Autumn's friends a boy raised his hand and said, "You do know Pluto isn't a planet any more." They were starting to think that Rini was a escape mental patient.

"Don't say that to Puu," Rini said under her breath. She was starting to regret going along with Galaxia and her plan to keep an eye on Serena. 'By great Selen was I ever this bratty.' "The scientist of this day and age may not see Pluto as a Planet but I ensure you it is."

Serena who was intrigued by the story and felt like she knew it, raised her hand. "You mentioned eight of the planets what about Earth was there a princess of Earth?"

"No, Serena there wasn't a princess but a prince named Endyimon. He was Serenity's greatest love, but you see their love was not to last in that time period. A evil sorceress named Beryl thought herself was in love with the Endyimon and wanted him for herself. With the help of a evil entity named Metalia, Beryl kidnapped Endyimon four generals and lovers of the four inner princess, who were Princess Serenity's guardians, and brainwashed them."

"With the generals Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jedeite, and with the dark energy of Metalia, Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom. Endyimon tried to protect Serenity, but when Beryl came upon them she killed Endyimon in a fit of jealousy. Princess Serenity seeing her love die before her eyes took up his sword and plunged it through her own broken and shattered heart."

Rini had to pause for a minute to get her emotions under control, she always cried when she thought about her parents past lives and the struggle they had to be together. She glanced around the room and saw several of the girls had tears in their eyes, Serena included.

Rini continued, "When Queen Serenity saw her beloved daughter lying dead with her prince, she used the power of the Silver Moon Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand to battle back Beryl and her evil forces. And then with the last of her strength and the Moon Crystal she sent the princess and prince along with the rest of the Lunarians to the future on Earth."

Rini glanced at the clock seeing that it was almost time for the bell to ring, "I will stop here for now tomorrow I will go into more details of the other princesses. Please fill out the study guide as best you can." The bell rang and the students filed out, when they left Rini collapsed in the chair behind her desk and started to dream up ways to torture Galaxia.

/

After Myths and Legends, Serena and the group had three more classes. Hero Support, that was now required to be taken by all Hero since last years Homecoming, so Hero would appreciate the help Sidekicks gave them. And math and English, which while Serena did okay in English she was horrible in math, she was relieved when the final bell range.

Serena and the others walked to their lockers, Serena wasn't really following the conversation. Her head was still spinning from Rini's story she just couldn't shake the feeling that she had heard Rini's story from somewhere before.

"Hello, earth to Serena," said Warren waving his hand in front of her face.

Serena blinked and realized that everyone had stop walking and were looking at her. "Sorry I spaced for a minute. What did you say?"

"I was asking what was the plan today another practice or what?" Warren said grinning at her.

"Oh, actually Mina and I are going to the mall today, you guys can hang with us if you want."

"Alright, I will see if the lords want to go too. If that is ok with you and your cousin?"

"Oh sure, Mina will just go head over heels for Kenyon," said Serena grabbing what she needed out of her locker and headed to the bus. Serena waved good bye and telling them she meet them at the mall.

When Serena got home Mina was already to go, "Just give me a minute, Mina."

"I hope you don't mind, Sere, but I invited the girls," Mina said.

"That's fine I invited some of my friends too. Wait until you see this guy Kenyon you are going to go nuts," giggled Serena. After placing her bag on her bed Mina and Serena locked arms and walked out the door chatting.

/

After Baron Battle reported back to Chaos, he started his search for Cosmos. He decided that it was time to draw the girl out. And where would a teenage girl spend her afternoon at, the mall. But what Baron Battle didn't count on was seeing his son and his friends. He changed to his civilian form, and Daniel followed his son at a distance.

Daniel smiled when he saw that he was holding hands with a girl and he could tell Warren was infatuated with the girl. He remember having the same look with Angel. He didn't know that at the time they meet and were dating, that she was in fact the hero Flame Dancer. When he did find out he took her as a captive thinking she had purposely tricked him. Eventually, he realized his feelings and told Angel she was free to go, but Angel stayed with him and gave him a son. On the day Warren was born Kyle knew he had to turn his self into the Hero Council, but if he knew his prison sentence would be so harsh he would have never surrendered to The Commander and Jetstream.

Then six months ago Chaos came to him and offered him the chance to see both Angel as Warren again. Daniel jumped at the chance and agreed to Chaos' terms without knowing them. When he did find them out he tried to back out but Chaos threatened him with both Angel's and Warren's lives. So now he served Chaos in order to keep them alive, he knew when this was over both of them would hate him.

Daniel watched as Warren pulled a chair out for the girl, who he learned was named Serena, at a table in the food court. He decided it was time to draw the girl out.

/

Serena took the seat that Warren offered her, and sat the ten bags she carried down. The other girls followed suit. She looked at the group of her new friends, Serena had to give it to the guys they had been patient going shopping with six girls. Mina and two of her friends had took a liking to three of the Lords. While Jayden liked Raye, she on the other hand wanted nothing to do with him. It was funny to watch her put him in his place though.

"You know what Warren I think I am going to go back and get those crescent moon earrings I saw," said Serena.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Warren. He wasn't sure if he should be worried, he decided shopping with six girls was a nightmare. He swore they went into every store in the mall at least twice.

"No, that's ok the shop is right over there I will be right back." Serena hurried to the store, they only had on pair left and she was hoping they were still there. In her rush she bumped into a guy wearing a ugly green jacket.

The guy had black hair and deep blue eyes, "Hey, can't you walk." The guy asked rudely.

"Look I am sorry, I am in a hurry," said Serena.

"Obviously, and I see your a blonde so must be a huge sale somewhere."

"Your a jerk." Serena then turned on her foot and stomped away. She as realized to see her earrings she wanted were still there, but right as she was reaching to pick the up. Another hand grabbed them, Serena looked up at the person and her teacher Rini Moon held the earrings in her hand.

"Oh Serena did you want these?" Rini smiled and held out the earrings to her.

"Are you sure you got them first?" Asked Serena taking the earrings. At Rini's instance she paid for them and offered to buy Rini a drink.

Together they walked back to the Food Court when chaos broke loose people were running in all directions screaming monster. In the middle of the Food Court stood a gigantic monster type thing that Will, Warren, and Layla was fighting. Will was throwing tables that Warren had lite on fire while Layla held it with vines. The monster sent out a blast of energy that threw the three through a glass window, where they laid unmoving.

Serena seeing her friends injured let her fire flow from her and at the monster her fire hit the monsters back causing it to turn it sprang to attack but a man wearing all black including his mask stopped it.

"Finally we meet, Cosmos, I am Baron Battle, and I will be taking your star seed." Baron Battle felt bad that the girl he was sent to find was Warren's girlfriend, but he would rather live with his son hating him then live with his son's death. He held up his right wrist that the bracelet Chaos gave him.

Right when he was about to attack a pink light shot at Baron Battle causing him to jump out of the way. Serena turned to see a pink haired woman wearing a Sailor Fuku wings much like hers sprouted from the woman's back only hers faded into pink, she held a staff with a pink orb on the top and in the center of her forehead was a glowing crescent moon.

"Serena, it is time you remembered who you are." The woman slide a brooch across the floor.

"What is this?" Serena asked picking up the brooch it was beautiful it had a eight point star on it that had a jewel for every color of the rainbow rested at each of the points, and white wings on both sides. The jewels reminded her of the colors of each of her powers the swirled with in her.

"Serena, you asked me to keep it safe for you a long time ago, now it is time it was returned to you. Hold it up and shout Cosmic Crystal Power." The pink haired woman was then hit with a ball of fire.

Serena seeing no choice she did as she was told, instantly light and rainbow ribbons surrounded her and she spun and twirled in a fashion that felt familiar until she too stood in a sailor Fuku. Her top was white with her brooch on it, the front of her pleated skirt had the same rainbow of color on it. On her feet was a pair of white heels with wings on them, a long gauze cape that looked as if stars was sewed into it swirled around her ankles. Her hair felt like it was in twin heart shaped buns and two lengths flowed from each of them. And in her hands was a staff with a silver crystal that swirled with colors.

"So the mighty Cosmos has shown her true form," sneered Baron Battle.

Serena felt her power was more in balance and names of attacks flashed in her brain.

"You know two against one isn't very fair, Baron Battle." The pink haired woman got to her feet. "I am Sailor Crono Moon, the keeper of time, I have seen the future and Chaos will not win." Crono Moon turned to Serena, "You are Sailor Cosmos trust in your power, I will help you."

Serena nodded, "Then lets do this but first I need to make sure my friends are safe. Silent Shield!" A orb of smoky purple settled over her three unconscious friends. Cosmos then raised her staff and let out a full attack, "Cosmic rainbow star blast." The power from attack washed over Baron Battle and the monster turning the monster back into a human, and injuring Baron Battle causing him to disappear.

"The monster was a human?" Cosmos blinked surprised to see the unconscious woman where the monster was.

"They are called Phages, people who has lost their Star Seeds." Sailor Crono Moon detransformed and Rini stood in her spot still holding her Time Staff. "Serena come with me and all your questions will be answered."

Serena too detransformed, she looked over at Will, Layla, and Warren who were beginning to stir. "Will they be ok?"

"Yes, help will arrive any minute. Now come." Rini raised her Time Staff and a portal made of pink smoke swirled in front of them together they walked into and disappeared.

A pair of red eyes watched them pass through the portal, smiling a evil grin the woman disappeared just as help arrived for the fallen humans.

** A/N **

I hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter Serena will discover the past and decide whether or not to awaken the other scouts. I think I am going to take a brake and work on my other stories that I have neglected I will try and get another chapter up asap. So please review.


	5. decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or SH.

My thanks go out to those who have reviewed, June L, Crystal (I addressed your question down below please read before you look may spoil the chapter :-)), Moon Mage Goddess, and Alycee Lanet.

Serena followed Rini into a chamber with many doors in the middle of the sat three cats one white, one black, and the other was a gray one all had crescent moons on ther foreheads They all sat looking at what looked like golden threads were twisting them selves into a long rope. .

"Welcome back, Rini," said the gray one. Serena stared at the talking cat unbelieving both her ears and her eyes.

"Did that cat just talk?" Serena didn't know where she was but she now knew she had just entered LaLa land.

"Actually, Serena we can all talk," This time it was the white one, who Serena now knew was a male. She wasn't sure if she should run screaming or faint.

"Serena meet Luna, Artemis, and Diana. They are the last of their kind they came from they came from the long forgotten planet Mau. And before you ask were you are this is the Realm of Time." Rini walked over to golden threads studied them for a minute before turning back to Serena, who still stood in the same spot taking in her surroundings.

Serena took a deep breath and slowly let it out, she turned her full attention to Rini. "Ok, so this is Realm of Time, those are talking cats from another world, and I am here why?"

"I brought you here so you can discover who you once were and then you will know who and what you are up against. Serena give me your hands." Rini held out her own hands waited for Serena to place her own hands on top of hers. Hesitantly Serena gave Rini her own hands when she did a crescent moon glowed brightly on Rini's forehead and Serena felt a familiar warmth in the middle of her own forehead.

"Let the Gates of Time open." Sand surrounded the two women, and visions of Serena's previous lives flashed before her eyes. Her time on the Moon as Princess Serenity, she witnessed hers and Endyimon's death and knew why Rini's story was so familiar. Then images of her being reborn as Usagi becoming Sailor Moon and all the battles the she and the other Scouts fought, the Earth freezing over. Her and the Scouts reawakening to start the Crystal Mellinum, and becoming Neo Queen Serenity.

And finally it came to the day where her and her friends stepped down as the planet protectors letting Rini become the next queen and the Sailor Quartet to take over as the new Sailor Guardians. Then the heart filled day when her friends and Endyimon decided it was time to leave the world, they gave her their Star Seeds, thus their powers to Serenity allowing her to become the ultimate being, Cosmos. Serenity wished she could join her friends but knew that Chaos would once again threaten the Universe.

Several centers later that time came once again Chaos was defeated but the galaxy was shattered, once what was Crystal Tokyo was nothing but a pile of shattered crystal so Cosmos used Saturn's rebirth revolution so everything could be reborn. Right before it came time for her end came she made a wish on the Cosmic Rainbow Crystal that this time her friends would be born with normal Star Seeds, so they could have a life their own and never worry about fighting. Her final act was giving Rini her brooch to be kept safe.

The sand settled down tears were streaming down Serena's cheeks at all she had witnessed.

"I know the inner Scouts are living normal carefree lives. What about the Outer Scouts?" Serena hoped they too were living normal lives, they all deserved it after being her Guardians for so long.

Rini showed raised her time staff and in a swirl of pink smoke appeared to show her the lives of her former guardians. The first was Michelle, she was standing in front of a crowded concert hall playing her violin. It then switched and showed her at a art gallery doing a art show. "Wow, she has become the painter and violinist that she always wanted to be but couldn't because of her duties to me," said Serena.

The image of Trista holding a little girl in her lap was shown next, they were reading a book and Trista looked like she was in Heaven. But then again Trista always wanted a family of her own. The little girl turned and Serena gasped Hotaru the most deadly Sailor Scout was looking at Serena, well actually her father who had walked into the room. Serena turned to Rini and gave her a questioning looking. Rini shrugged, "I guess the Fates decided they needed one another."

The image switched to show Michelle cheering at a raceway as a red and gold race car flew over the finish line in first place. After a victory lap Amara the former Scout of Wind stepped from the car, waving to the fans that stood in the stands cheering. She hugged Michelle to her. Serena smiled at the two lovers glad they had found one another, then she thought about her past love Endyimon and remembered her encounter with the guy at the mall that she now knew it was Endyimon.

Now the confusion really hit her, Serena was starting to develop strong feelings for Warren and she knew he too, had taken a liking to her. But since she was Serenity reborn then does that mean she had to end up with Endyimon, and if she didn't what about their future daughter. Then it hit her exactly who Rini was, now her head was hurting.

"I need to sit down before I faint," said Serena. "I have some questions for you, the big one is if I am Serenity reborn who does that make you to me."

"If your asking if that makes me your daughter, the answer is no," Rini laughed when Serena let out her breath that she was holding. "That was another time and place."

Serena was releaved not that in the future she didn't want kids but trying to explain why she had a child that was twenty twoish while she was only sixteen would have been hard. "What about Endyimon and I? I had a run in at the mall with him."

"Well that is up to you, you see this thread right her is yours." Rini was pointing at a thread that was not gold but a spilt silver one. "You see your thread is split because right now there are two possible futures one is with Endyimon and the other is with another."

"But if I don't choose Endyimon what about you?"

Again Rini started to laugh. "I have a Star Seed, if I died or decide my time here is at a end I will return to the Galactic Cauldron and wait to be reborn. So you see you don't have to choose Endyimon. And if I was reborn who is to say you would be my mother."

"But my mother, Selen, is Queen Serenity reborn." Now Serena was confused and her head was hurting more, from all that she learned.

"I am not sure why that was, I think your Crystal made it so." Rini was unsure how to tell her this next part. So she decided just to blurt it out. " There is one more thing with the two destinies you can either decided to awaken the other Scouts, or not. But just to let you know I, along with Galaxia and Helios well support your choice."

"Wait a minute Galaxia and Helios are still alive?" Her memories of freeing Galaxia along with that battle was almost the most painful she had.

"Yes they are both around, Galaxia will show herself when she wants to." Galaxia had been conveniently gone after Rini's first class, Rini was pretty sure Galaxia was off laughing and at her. "And Helios is in the dream world, trying to send out sweet dream energy. Ever since Chaos came back Elysion has not been the same."

Serena's mind was whirling, she was jumping back and forth wondering if she should awaken the others or not. She thought about all they sacrificed for her in their previous lives. the Inner Scouts never found their true loves again, since the Generals were brain washed by Beryl and thus destroyed. Out of no where it hit her who exactly the Elemental Lords were.

"Rini why do the Generals have their abilities?"

"They don't have Sailor Crystals their powers come from with in just like your new friends, they are all descendants of the Druides or demi gods. Take your friend Will and his father they are descendants of Hercules," Rini explained. "I have given you much to think on, Serena I think you should take the time to think about the others."

Serena knew Rini was right, and in a flash of pink light and smoke Serena found herself out in front of the Mall where a crowd of people stood. Serena scanned the crowd and saw Mina with the other girls and the Lords. Serena decided not to think any more on what Rini had told her.

/

That night Serena barley slept, she kept thinking about what should she do. Her mind kept going back and fourth between waking the Scouts and not to, but she wanted them to be happy. while they weren't unhappy in their past lives she knew they wished for it to be normal. And what about her and Endymion? were they meant to be together in life? Should they let their past lives rule their present?

Serena knew one thing for sure tomorrow was Saturday and they didnt have school, but Warren was working at the Paper Lantern, she was going to tell or rather show the others what Rini had should her. And let them all know who they were up against.

Serena finally fell asleep around 3am that morning. She awoke to Mina rushing through to clean up her room, it was a rule that they had to clean their rooms before they could do anything on the weekend. This was out of the norm for Mina she usually dragged her feet and complain the entire time and Serena would end up helping her in order for them go do what they had planned.

Serena rolled out of bed and walked through adjoining bathroom they shared. Mina was running and cleaning as fast as she could, Serena thought she had entered another reality Mina was never this quick at trying to get her room done.

"Where is the fire, Mina?" yawned Serena.

"Oh, Serena sorry didn't mean to wake you." Mina bent over and picked up a a pile of clothes to throw down the laundry shute. "I have a date with Kenyon tonight, and a appointment at the Spa in an hour."

Serena smiled glad that Mina and Kenyon were hitting it off, now more then anything considering all she had found out. "That's great Mina, he seems like a nice guy. I was wondering, what are you and the girls doing tomorrow?" Serena wanted a day to spend with the her former Scouts.

"Raye is having a end of the summer pool party. She said if you and your friends wanted to come you could, but leave Jayden at home was her words. I on the other hand think they would make a good couple," Mina giggled.

Serena giggled too, she had to admit Jayden did have a way of getting on a girls last nerve. Serena hoped that once he saw his past life that maybe he would tone down on his behavior towards girls, Raye specially.

"Yeah, I will come." Serena left Mina to go and straighten up her room. Luckily she wasn't like Mina and kept her room cleaned so she only had to do the basics like vacuuming, a little dusting, and throwing her clothes down the chute. It wasn't long until she done and out the door. They had decided to meet at Layla's.

Serena followed the directions that was given to her and soon found herself at a large white house with flower beds over flowing with flowers. A picket white fence started off both corners of the front of the house, it surrounded the backyard that had been made into a enormous garden Serena smiled knowing it was Layla's doing.

Serena rang the door bell and waited.

"Hey Rena, I am back here." Layla said sticking her head around the corner of the house from the garden. Serena smiled at the other girl and her outfit. She liked Layla's nick name for her it reminded her of when Seiya would call her that.

It was stayed warmer here longer then it did Japan while Serena had chosen a pair of jean shorts and a light blue top with flip flops, Layla had chosen a long white cotton skirt and a green top. Her red hair was done up in a messy bun and she was barefooted.

"Um Layla you have a streak of dirt on your nose." Serena laughed as Layla hurried to wipe it off.

"Your the first to arrive, but I am sure the others well be here soon." Layla opened the gate to allow Serena in. The two walked around the garden, it was a beautiful. It reminded Serena of the botanical gardens in Tokyo. The back fence had a climbing bush with star shaped flowers in pink, purple, and a deep red. One corner had roses of every color, in the center was a pond with koi fish in it, and in the back left corner was a giant tree with a swing hanging from it. Layla led her to a patio set that had cookies and lemonade on it. And just as Layla predicted the rest all arrived minutes later.

"Alright, I think we need to talk about what happened at the mall, "Will said. "Whatever that was it wasn't a normal Super Villain."

Serena knew she had to tell them everything if they were going to help her. "You're right Will it wasn't it is called Phage, and they are people who have lost their star seeds."

"Sparky how do you know all this?" asked Warren a little confused.

"It is a little hard to explain, but I can show you." Serena turned to Kenyon and the others. I know you all feel a strong attraction to the girls and each other. Well, you will soon understand why, and no hard feelings ok."

Serena stepped back and summoned her powers, now that she had her brooch with the Cosmic Crystal and the Sailor Crystals of the former Scouts, her powers felt more stable. The familiar warmth on her forehead started and she knew the eight point star was glowing. Serena knew the images of her and the Scouts former lives where playing out in the others heads, just as they were playing in hers. She showed them everything from being on the Moon to the final battle with Chaos.

When it was done she felt a little weak and dizzy, Serena sank into the chair and looked at her group of friends. Layla and Maj were crying, the Lords looked shocked, Warren looked upset, and Will and the rest just looked lost.

Kenyon and the rest of the Lords stood up and knelt in front of Serena. "We pledge our service and protection to you, Princess Serenity. And we beg your forgiveness for our part deeds against you and the White Moon Kingdom."

Serena had a feeling this would happen, the Lords had the same loyalties that they had before Beryl had brainwashed them to work for the Negaverse. "I told you I forgave you all, I just wish we would have remembered who you were before and had found a way to save you. If you wish to do something for me keep the girls safe."

"We can do that, princess. Does that mean you will not awaken the Scouts," Nemo asked.

"No, they are to happy in their lives. I don't want to ruin that for them." Serena then brought up the the subject of Chaos. "I have all the Scouts powers and I think if you all help me we can defeat Chaos and send it back. But that is your choice if you want to help, it well be dangerous."

"Well, Serena we will help you anyway we can. No matter how dangerous it is we will be there for you, we are all Heroes," Will said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Serena smiled happy that she wouldn't be fighting by herself like the last battle with Chaos, but she was afraid that the others could be hurt in the process even killed. After all the first time she fought the possessed Galaxia all of the Scouts had lost their Star Seeds and died. If it wasn't for the Guardian Cosmos they would have been lost.

"Yes, Sparky it may be dangerous but we will be there." It was the first time Warren had spoken, he didn't know where this left him and Serena. He had seen her happy life with Endyimon and Mamoru, would she try to find his new reincarnation and rekindle their love.

Serena wasn't sure what was going through Warren's head and for him to offer her his help that meant a lot to her. Serena had used Pluto's time magic to see about Endyimon's new life. In this life he went by the name Darien Shields and it looked as if he was in a serious relationship with a girl. She had decided that maybe it was time to let go of he past.

"If you all don't mind I need to speak with Warren alone."

"No problem, Sere. Come on guys lets go in to the house and give them a chance to talk." Layla was hoping that the two would have been a couple but since seeing the images of Serena's past lives she had a feeling that wouldn't be.

The Lords took their leave to go and watch the girls just to make sure that they weren't targeted by Chaos.

Serena didn't wast any time getting down to business. "I wanted to talk to you about what you saw with my past loves."

"I understand if you want to try and find this guy."

"I have found him and he is happy with another. So, I have decided to let go of the past." Serena paused for a minute and wretched Warren's eyes light up with happiness. "This is another time and he is living a happy life both of his parents are alive, and like the Scouts I don't want to pull him back into this life."

"Yes, I told you they would become a couple!" They both turned to see the others listening by the glass door. Will had his hand over Layla's mouth trying to keep her quit.

Serena shook her head and giggled she should have know that the others would have eased dropped.

"We will discuss this later," Warren told her drawing her to this side.

"Alright, the rest of you should get out here so we can discuss our strategy for Chaos and Baron Battle."

Warren pulled away and looked at Serena as if she grew other head. She did not just say his father's alter ego name. "Did you just say Baron Battle?"

"That's what he called himself, why do you know him?"

Warren temper went to boiling now he knew the true reason why his mother came back for the thought it was odd that Angel would leave the war she was fighting just to come back and spend time with him. In the three years that she had been one Angel had never done that.

"I need to go." Warren walked several feet away, so not to sing any of Layla's precious plants. Not caring if anyone saw he summoned his wings made of flames and launched himself into the sky.

** A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review it makes me write faster. Also keep watch for my to new stories one a cross over of SM and Final Fantasy VII entitled Origins and another one about Serenity and Endyimon entitled Dark of the Moon.**

Crystal the answer to your question is no I am not making new scouts but I am going to give the others more powers after all they are descendants of dimigods and Druides. ;)


	6. Truths

I am so sorry this one took so long but I lost my mused and with my tablet being stolen it was hard to rewrite this since i did it once already.

Enjoy thanks for reading please review.

Lady Death stood before her master Chaos, or rather the man who Chaos was possessing. Her eyes was filled with joy and excitement as she told Chaos of Baron Battle's resent failure to capture Sailor Cosmos.

"He followed his son and the girl he had time to take her Star Seed with out her awakening." Now it's my turn to show Chaos that I can succeed where others had failed, she thought, and once I have Sailor Cosmos Star Seed I can get rid of this old bag of bones and rule the universe.

"Lady Death I want you to find Baron Battle turn him into a Phages and send him after his beloved son," Chaos said turning back to Lady Death. "Don't fail me I will not stand another failure."

"Yes, Master." Lady Death faded away her red eyes were the last to leave.

"So Cosmos you have awakened well I think it's time for a reunion." Chaos cackle filled the old warehouse, and he pulled four crystals from his pocket one a deep blood red, a black one, a purple one, end a light silver purple one. It set about restoring the souls that were trapped inside them, Beryl , Doom Phantom, Pharaoh 90, and Zarconia.

/

After Will explained Serena why Warren had left for so abruptly, she decided to follow him. I hope he is alright and none of Chaos' lackeys has attacked him, she thought. She was about an hour outside the city when Serena saw a small trickle of smoke rising from a forest in the distance. Not a good sign.

Serena flapped her wings faster trying her best to speed up to reach Warren, she knew the fire could mean either of two things. The first was that Chaos or one of it's followers had found Warren and now he was fighting for his life. The second one was Warren was very upset and decided to burn the forest down and that wouldn't be good if Layla found out.

Serena shuttered at the thought of what Layla would do to Warren if she found out that he burnt entire forest to the ground in a fit of anger.

Finally Serena made it to where Warren was fifty foot flames shot up in the air thick black smoke swirled up choking her. She tried shouting to get his attention but he couldn't hear her over the roar of flames. She tried to descend but the heat of flames were to intense. There was only one thing she could do, she had to call upon the power of Mercury.

The insignia of Mercury glowed a bright blue in the middle of her forehead and her body was surrounded by a blue light. Her staff appeared in her hands, the orb glowing a blue.

**"AQUATIC RHASPODY."**

The water attack swirled out of her staff extinguishing the flames, leaving burnt foliage and blackened earth. Warren sat in the middle of the destroyed forest, looking a little dazed and confused. Serena landed in front of him her wings and staff disappearing, she placed a confronting hand on his shoulder.

**"Warren I am sorry, I didn't know Baron Battle was your father," she said trying her best to comfort him. "I wouldn't have blurted it out like that."**

**Warren looked up at her, his face was filled with sorrow. "It's not that Serena. I have always known my father was evil."**

**"Then what is it?" Serena asked a little confused.**

**"It is my mother. She came home saying she wanted to spend time with me but instead she lied to me. She just wanted to catch him and bring him to justice." He got up and stalked to a burnt tree, and punched it. His fist had once again been enveloped with flames causing the tree to catch fire once again. "All she cares about his her stupid war." **

**Serena's heart ached for him, "I am sure that's not true Warren." She walked to the tree that was now burning once again using the power of Mercury she put the fire out.**

**"You don't understand in the two years she had been away she never came to visit me."**

**Serena came up behind him and embraced him, "Why don't you call her and confront her about it, instead of jumping to conclusion. Maybe her silence was her way of protecting you, a mother well do anything to protect her child. Just look at what Queen Serenity did for my past self and what my past self did for the child she had."**

**At her words Warren bursted out laughing. "Yeah I was surprised to learn you had a child."**

**"Hey that's not funny. Plus that isn't me that was Neo Queen Serenity," Serena said crossing her arms and turning her back to him.**

**"Yes that's right you are royalty. Should I get down on one knee and pledge my eternal loyalty," Warren teased her further.**

**Serena know he was teasing her but she didn't want her friends to treat her any different then they had before. "Warren please, I am not royalty. I am just Serena."**

**"I know sparky and no matter what you well always be the girl I meant that first day of school." Warren embraced Serena and then tilted her chin up so her lips meant his.**

**/**

**Serena and Warren returned to the city in time for him to get to work. **

**"Do want some noodles or something?" With the threat of Chaos looming in the background, Warren didn't want Serena alone just encase it decided to attack her.**

**"No, I am good, I think I should go find the others and let them know we are both alright." Will and Layla were both worried about Warren when he took off the way he did. She said good bye to him giving him a brief kiss and saying she would meet him later so they could call his mother. **

**Serena rounded the corner and ran right into a man with long black hair tied at the nape of his neck. His skin was naturally tan and his eyes were the richest brown, she had ever seen. He was dressed head to toe in black, and toward over her at 6ft3.**

**Daniel Peace looked down at the girl who was the most powerful being in the universe. He thought for a brief second to stray from his plan of merely talking her to taking her back to Chaos. But he shook that thought away, he had come to realize this one girl was the only one who could help him.**

**"Umm excuse me I didn't see," Serena said trying to step around him. His hand shot out grabbing her upper arm.**

**"Wait I need you to come with me, we need to talk," Daniel said looking around nervously.**

**"Look buddy I don't know who you are, but you better let me go before I scream." When she looked down Serena saw the bracelet that Daniel was wearing marking him as one of Chaos agents . Her eyes darted back and forth unsure of what to do there were a few people walking on the street. But could any of them help her and if not could she transform?**

**Daniel followed her gaze to his wrist and knew she had figured out who he worked for, well used to at least. "Please Cosmos I just need to talk I promise I wont hurt you."**

**Serena looked up into Daniel' s pleading eyes and saw his sincerity. "Alright we well talk."**

**"I can't talk here well you meet in the middle of the park tonight at midnight. And if you don't want to come alone I won't mind," Daniel said. He was getting nervous staying out in the open he knew Chaos was looking for. **

**Here we go it's starting the sneaking out and lying to people. It was one of the things she hated in her life as Princess Serenity and as Sailor Moon, and she was sure she would hate it in these lifetime too. "Yeah I can meet you, but if this is some kind of trick I won't show you any mercy."**

**"I promise you it isn't a trick. I need to go before I am spotted." He turned on his heel and strolled down the ally disappearing into thin air.**

**"Now that's a cool trick," Serena said to no one. **

**Serena continued her way to Will's house. 'Well today turned out to be weird. First Warren's dad turns out to be a agent of Chaos, then one of its lackies approaches me asking to talk.' **

**Serena stopped both in her walking and her musing. "Wait a minute could that man be..." she paused to think for a moment. "It is. He is Baron Battle, Warren's father. **

**I can't go to to that meeting alone now, but who would be welling to go with me. Serena went through the list of friends in her head and stopped when she got to the Lords. While Kenyon, Zeek, and Nemo would be dead set against her going, she knew Jayden would stand behind her. **

**Back in the Silver Millennium when she was Princess Serenity and he was Jedite, before he was brain washed, he was not only a protector of Edymion and her he was a friend. Serenity could always count on Jedite if she needed help, and Serena had hope Jayden would be like with her now. **

**Digging into her purse she pulled out her cell and dialed Jayden's. number. After two rings he picked up. "Serena so decided to give Warren the boot and come after me, well sorry I am taken."**

**Serena rolled her eyes before speaking, "Actually I am calling, because I need help."**

**Jayden's humor and teasing was put aside at the sound of the seriousness in her voice. "Anything, Princess, you know I well do what I can. Whither it is in reason or not."**

**So he does remember our close friend ship then, she thought. "I am meeting Baron Battle at the park at midnight I need back up. Well you go with me?"**

**Jayden was silent for several seconds and right when Serena was sure he would tell her no, he let out a breath before speaking. "Yeah I well go with but lets try not to let Kenyon know what we are doing, he well so beat me for putting you in danger."**

**"If you don't tell then I won't, meet me at the bus stop."**

**"Sure see you then bye."**

**"Bye Jayden." Serena made her way to Will's hoping she wasn't putting herself and Jayden in danger.**

**/**

**Serena waited at corner for Jayden, she nervously glanced at her watch for the hundredth time in the last two minutes. She was beginning to think that Jayden had been caught and wasn't going to show up. She started to make her way towards the park when she heard running foot steps behind her. **

**"Sorry, Serena but Kenyon took forever to go to bed. He kept gushing over his date with Mina." Jayden said coming up behind her.**

**"That's ok. Well lets get this show on the road," Serena said digging out her brooch. "Cosmic Crystal Power!" In seconds she stood before Jayden as Sailor Cosmos.**

**They both made their way to the park, they hide behind a tree watching Baron Battle who stood in the middle of the park completely exposed. "Hmmm maybe its not a trap," Cosmos said. "You wait here Jayden if there looks like there is going to be trouble call Kenyon."**

**At Jayden's nod she left her hiding place abductions strolled to Baron Battle. "I figured out who you are, you're Warren's father and Baron Battle."**

**"Regretfully you are right, Cosmos. And if I am right your the girl who has captured his heart," Baron Battle said with pride. "I would love to chit chat with you but I wanted to warn you. Chaos well be coming after you soon he is down to one minion, Lady Death."**

**"Thank you for your warning but why I don't understand," Cosmos asked unsure why he would do this and not just try to capture her.**

**"Because once I am gone you are the only one who can protect both Warren and Angel." **

**"What do you mean when your gone?" she was confused.**

**Before he could answer a blonde woman with feathered wings that were on fire appeared out of no where. **


End file.
